Bramblestar
Bramblestar is a huge, broad-shoulderedRevealed in Faded Boundaires Chapter 1, muscularRevealed in Firestar's Quest, Page 8 dark brown tabby tom with amber eyesRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances, a scar on his shoulderRevealed in Bramblestar's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet, and a hefty tailRevealed in Faded Boundaries Chapter 9. History Faded Boundaries :Bramblestar is initially mentioned when Jayfeather grimly mews to Cinderheart that the three ought to discuss the apprentice ceremonies of her kits. As the medicine cat leads Cinderheart away, her daughter, Silentkit is told by the tom to stay with Rosepetal in the nursery. When Blazekit returns, Silentkit lifts her head, declaring that they were going to follow Cinderheart to see Bramblestar. Upon reaching the leaders' den, Bramblestar's deep voice is heard, expressing that he fails to understand why the tom is being so stubborn. He adds the question regarding if Jayfeather is really thinking about what is best for Silentkit. :In response to Jayfeather's reply, questioning if the entire ordeal was truly about Silentkit, Bramblestar recalls how badly the cat wished to be a warrior, at one point. Moments later, after the kits are discovered by Jayfeather, Silentkit ignores her scolding mother, pushing past the queens' paws to stand before Bramblestar. Silentkit pleads with Bramblestar that he cannot keep her from being a warrior, and that although she is blind, she will be the best warrior in ThunderClan- including that she'll train twice as hard as any other apprentice. :Heaving a long sigh, Bramblestar rises to his paws, his tail twitching with uncertainty. The leader asks Silentkit how the Clan could manage with a blind warrior, though gently, pondering how she would find her enemies in battle, hunt prey she is unable to visualize, or jump down from high trees. As soon as Bramblestar states that the idea is too dangerous, Silentkit counters each of his points, thrusting her muzzle towards the leader's bowed head, at the end. Not long after Blazekit supports his sister, Bramblestar is begged once more by Silentkit to allow her to become a warrior. :A long silence ensues, in which Silentkit notes the hesitating shuffling in Bramblestar's quiet paws. Finally sighing, Bramblestar reluctantly agrees. Continuing, Bramblestar declares that he fails to see what right he potentially has to deny a cat the right to help their Clanmates. In addition, he mentions that if Silentkit's paws do rest on another path, they'll find out soon enough. Seating himself, Bramblestar curls his tail around his paws, dismissing the cats, but not before declaring that the ceremony will be held at sundown, after the warrior ceremonies of Lilyfrost and Seedlight. The cats leave, Silentkit in particular dipping her head to the leader. :When the day draws to a close, Bramblestar, who had been previously sharing a piece of fresh-kill with his mate, Squirrelflight, bounds up to the High Ledge, calling the Clan to a meeting. After the Clan gathers, Bramblestar yowls that the last leaf-bare had been tough on the Clan, but since green-leaf has arrived, they came out stronger. He mentions that two survivors will be celebrated with their warrior names- and so he summons the two apprentices forward. :Scrambling down regally to greet the apprentices, Bramblestar follows the warrior ceremony protocol in his own words. His voice rumbling as the two apprentices make their vows, the leader grants Lilypaw, his own apprentice, the name of Lilyfrost, and rests his chin on her head as she respectfully licks his shoulder. He proceeds to grant Seedpaw the warrior name of Seedlight. Waving his tail for silence after the Clan erupts into a bout of cheering, Bramblestar continues to encourage the Clan, declaring that the protection of the Clan ensured the survival of two kits- who will help their Clan in turn. Beckoning the two kits forward, Bramblestar is greeted with mewls of surprise from the Clan. :Silentkit, as the Clan makes their remarks, realizes that facing Bramblestar was easier compared to the entire Clan. After Molefoot encourages Silentkit with his speech, the two siblings pad forward to Bramblestar. The massive tom chooses Bumblestripe, incorporating the young tom's father's name- Graystripe- and Mousewhisker, his mentor, into the ceremony for Blazepaw. Pleased with Bramblestar's decision for Blazepaw, Silentkit is greeted by Bramblestar, who chooses Ivypool for her mentor after seeking out a cat immediately in the crowd. :Afterward, Bramblestar announces that Jayfeather will also aid in Silentpaw's training, causing Silentpaw to outburst a comment. Chuckling, clearly amused, Bramblestar dips his head, after stating that the training from the medicine cat was only for the sake of strengthening the young cat's senses, and dismisses the Clan. :When Silentpaw is training with her mentors, Bramblestar is mentioned when she thinks about how she had told the noble leader that she was capable of climbing trees while blind, but never anticipated how tall they were. Later on, when ShadowClan cats Rowanstar, Tigerheart, and the apprentice of Snowbird, Marshpaw arrive, Jayfeather mentions that Tigerheart is Bramblestar's nephew. :Later on, Ivypool mentions speaking to Bramblestar regarding Silentpaw attending the Gathering. The following night, after Lionblaze speaks to his kits, Bramblestar's voice rings throughout the camp, declaring that the Clan was to leave for the Gathering. Upon reaching the Gathering, when Blazepaw begins describing the cats, he mentions that Ashstar appears really small next to Bramblestar, who is sharing a branch with her. As the evening continues, Bramblestar steps forward, mentioning the incoming arrival of Dovewing's kits and that his mate, Squirrelflight, has moved to the nursery. Despite the listening cats murmuring about Squirrelflight's previous unfaithfulness, Bramblestar's expression doesn't waver, and declares that ThunderClan is well before stepping back to allow another leader to speak. :Not long after Mistystar accuses ShadowClan of stealing prey, Silentpaw vaguely hears Bramblestar rumbling to Rowanstar, but he is cut off by the ShadowClan leader, who declares that typical ThunderClan would do anything to avoid battle. He scornfully hisses that Bramblestar is as bad as Firestar had been, adding an insult regarding Bramblestar's father to the mix. Silentpaw stiffens as a result, but Bramblestar refuses to accept the bait and attempts to speak before rainfall ensues. When the lake begins to flood, Bramblestar, at the front of the crowd, states that everyone needed to get into the high parts of the trees. Commanding Squirrelflight to get the warriors organized, Bramblestar tells the ThunderClan cats to stay two per tree, and that the elders, pregnant queens, and young apprentices go to the Great Oak while every other cat is to take an outer tree. As panic slows, Bramblestar is mentioned to have quelled the fear. :Afterward, Bramblestar is seen in the last group to cross over, aided by Mistystar. As the cats reach the shore, Mistystar remarks with amusement that Bramblestar would have been the last cat she guessed that could not swim. She asks if Feathertail or Stormfur taught him how to swim on their journey, to which Bramblestar meows in laughter, stating that they tried, but he was too heavy. As she approaches them, Squirrelflight mentions that Bramblestar nearly drowned when they reached the place, adding that she had to save him. Embracing the leader, Squirrelflight says that she was worried, to which Bramblestar rubs his muzzle against her cheek, releasing a deep purr. He assures her that he is fine- even mentioning that if he ever gets swept into water again, Squirrelflight will save him, as she is good at doing so. :When Squirrelflight asks what to do for the next Gathering, Bramblestar agrees with Rowanstar that the cats must worry about their Clanmates. Mewing, Bramblestar declares that before the next Gathering, the leaders can send messengers to the other Clans regarding where to meet- and that they ought to leave for now. Yowling and departing, Bramblestar's warriors bunch around him, and after Squirrelflight counts the cats, the Clan leaves with Bramblestar. :When the Clan returns home, Leafpool tells Bramblestar that the queens and elders sheltered in his den. The Broken Shadow Coming soon Waning Moon Coming soon Trail of Ashes Coming soon Code of the Forest Coming soon Silent Sacrifice Coming soon Trivia Coming Soon Charart Coming soon Quotes "How would we have a blind warrior? In the thick of battle, how would you know who your enemies were? How would you hunt prey that you can't see? Or descend from trees that you can't see how high they are? It's simply too dangerous." — Bramblestar to Silentkit, Faded Boundaries "You're as bad as Firestar ever was. You'd think a half-ShadowClan leader wouldn't be so eager to tiptoe around battle." — Rowanstar insulting Bramblestar, Faded Boundaries "ThunderClan will endure, just as it always has. Rest tonight, and tomorrow, we will find a way to survive." — Bramblestar about ThunderClan, Faded Boundaries Kin Mate: :Squirrelstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: :Redleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Adopted Sons: :Jayfeather: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Lionblaze: Alive :Shadowstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Adopted Daughters: :Hollyleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member :Sunnyflower: Alive Father: :Tigerstar: Deceased, residence unknown Mother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: :Tawnypelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Nephews: : Tigerstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member : Flametail: Deceased, verified StarClan member : Shadowstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Neices: : Dawnpelt: Alive : Sunnyflower: Alive References Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Faded Boundaries Characters Category:The Broken Shadow Characters Category:Waning Moon Characters Category:Trail of Ashes Characters Category:Code of the Forest Characters Category:Silent Sacrifice Characters Category:Males